The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying seed from a mobile storage bin to a seed planting device, and particularly to a mounting assembly for a seed drill feed auger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting assembly that is mounted to a seed drill having a plurality of spaced-apart seed drills positioned beneath a transverse seed trough, the mounting assembly supporting a seed conveyor that includes a hopper for receiving seed from a mobile storage bin. The conveyor is arranged to deliver seed upwardly from the hopper to the seed trough.
In farming today, it is common to deliver seed, e.g. soybeans, to the field in large mobile storage bins. This is more convenient and less expensive than the prior practice of delivering the seed in individual bags. The large mobile bins are conventionally constructed with a bottom side gravity feed chute which will drop the seed into a lower end hopper of an auger-type elevator.
Recently, auger-type conveyors have been provided to mount on the seed drills. When it is time to reload the drill, the conveyor hoppers are lowered to the ground beneath the gravity feed chute of the mobile bin. However, when the hopper engages the ground under the feed chute, it defines a fixed point for the auger conveyor to pivot as the upper end of the conveyor is moved above and along the trough of the feed drill to drop the seed into the trough. These present auger-conveyors are mounted on the drills in such a manner that, when the conveyors pivot about the hoppers, the upper end of the conveyor moves through an arc that is not directly above the trough.
According to the present invention, a mounting assembly is provided for a device for transporting seed from a hopper upwardly along an auger to a point above a transversely extending seed trough. The mounting assembly includes a stand fixed relative to the seed trough and a frame including a top, a bottom, and two sides, the bottom of which is pivotally mounted to the stand. A carriage is movably coupled to the frame and is arranged to traverse the length of the frame. A coupling having a base that is rotatably mounted to the carriage and a union that is pivotally mounted to the auger is included to provide the auger with freedom of movement in any direction about the coupling with respect to the mounting assembly. While an auger is described herein, particularly an auger of the type having a rotating shaft with a helical flange carried on the shaft, it will be appreciated that any conventional type of conveyor may be utilized to convey the seeds upwardly from the hopper to a point above the trough.
The carriage includes a bar and a roller rotatably mounted on the bar as well as a mount fixed to the bar and sized to accept the base of the coupling. The roller is rollably mounted on the frame so that the carriage traverses the length of the frame. The carriage further includes a stabilizing roller that is arranged to prevent movement of the carriage in a direction perpendicular to the frame as the top of the frame pivots toward and away from the seed trough.
The freedom of movement of the shaft about the coupling and the complex motion of the coupling achieved through the combined lateral movement of the carriage and pivoting movement of the frame on which the carriage rides permits a pivot point on the hopper to remain stationary while the second end of the shaft moves laterally along an arced path above the seed trough. This movement allows the hopper to collect seed from a bulk storage source near the seed trough while simultaneously allowing the upper end of the seed conveyor to sweep above and along the laterally extending seed trough.
The ability to keep the pivot point on the hopper stationary relative to the bulk storage source allows an operator to load the trough its full length without having to reposition the hopper and the mobile storage bin relative to the drill. The sweeping motion simultaneously achieved by the upper end of the seed conveyor allows an operator to maintain an even distribution of seed to the trough. Farmers will appreciate the simplicity of the mounting assembly for its reliability and ease of maintenance while also appreciating the time savings accomplished by not having to reposition the hopper and mobile storage bin.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.